The Lady Gaga picture show
by nicolagirl
Summary: Pop sensation Lady Gaga Stefani can't come up for a title for her concert, so she travels to Denton to find some inspiration, but stumbles across Frank-N-Furters castle. She soon realises life there is different compared to her own. I dont own RHPS but I do own this story so please no one copy and paste it somewhere else and claim its theres.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lady Gaga Picture Show.**

**Chapter 1.**

Stefani sat on her bed. Legs crossed and eyes shut. She began to open them. She saw here rubbish bin. It was nearly filled to the top with paper. She'd been sitting on her bed trying to concentrate. She was going on tour. She needed a name for it. She sat and sat and sat. Hoping for inspiration. She looked down at the paper. 'One line…' she thought, 'one line!' The line said 'Kiss Kiss baby.' All she could think about was…TV.

Something was always wrong with her TV. Even though she had lots of money. She refused to go spend it on a TV. It broke the day her dog died, which was when she was ten. When she found out she threw a rock at her TV.

When she turned on the TV she felt a tear roll down her cheek. 'Well I still have Rumpus and Lava.' The TV had just shown a fuzzy screen. She started to smack the screen and to her surprise the screen went normal. Usually it would take 30 minutes. On the screen she saw a blonde beauty stepping out from a pool with two great Daines by her side. She always loved watching herself singing 'Pokerface.'

After the song was over she changed the channel to a news report. "…on this lovely day for Betty Monroe and Ralph Hapshatte. I'm Laura Majors, Denton news, live." said the woman on the screen. In the background Stefani saw a huge sign which said 'Denton the home of happiness.'

She was so depressed and lonely. Her agent was off on, what he called a little break. Her house was so quiet. And the fact that she was lying in her dark room added to the depression. She felt another tear fall down her cheek. No, not because of her dead dog. Because she felt so alone. She looked at the sign in the background again. She recited, "Denton the home of happiness." Soon an idea came to her. She started to pack up and get out of that damn house…first she would have to dodge the paparazzi. "Yeah, t-this looks e-easy."

**Chapter 2.**

The TV was right. Denton seemed pretty nice. No one seemed to bug Stefani. It was, let's say, a 'Paparazzi Free Zone.' She walked down the lovely street. She passed a woman holding the hand of a little girl. Stefani looked down at her and tickled underneath her chin. The little girl started to giggle. She looked back up to the woman. "Isn't this a great place? We're just from outside of town." The woman smiled. Stefani decided to start a conversation, "me too. I'm Lady Gaga." She offered the woman her hand so she shook it. "I'm Brianna Weiss. This is Molly."

"Hi there, Molly."

"Mummy, could we bring her to the princess's castle with us?" Molly asked. Brianna looked down at Molly then Stefani, "sure." The little girl jumped for joy. "Wait. What castle?" Stefani asked confused. Brianna replied, "Just a few miles outside of Denton. We passed it when we drove in. Molly wants to see it desperately!"

"Wow. I've been looking for inspiration on my tour that's coming up. Tourist attractions sometimes help."

"Great. Do you want to join us for some coffee in Starbucks?"

"Yeah. God, no one has ever been this nice to me! Thank you." The three girls started to walk off. Little did Stefani know that this little trip to the castle would be a trip she would never forget. Never…

**Chapter 3.**

"Are we there yet?" Molly moaned. Stefani felt like moaning too.

"Almost there." Brianna replied. A bright light shone in front of them getting closer. It was a motorbike. It was the third one that past them, "wow, that's the third motorbike we've past now."

It went quiet…too quiet…too- - "MUMMY! MUMMY! THERE IT IS! RIGHT THERE!" Molly shouted with an excited tone. BANG! "What was that?! What was that bang?!" Brianna looked at Molly, "I think we have flat wheel. I'll call my auto club."

"What about the castle?"

"We can't go. It's too cold and wet." Brianna stared out of the window at the rain. "Well rains not going to stop _me!_" Stefani confirmed as she opened the car door.

"Where are you going?!"

"Something is drawing towards that castle!"

"Well…I'll just wait here for you. But if you aren't back by the time the rescue service comes…" Stefani knew what the ending of the sentence was. She stepped out into the rain putting up an umbrella. She walked towards the house admiring the castles beauty. She looked at the windows, but something caught her eye. She thought she saw a person in one the windows, but a soon as she blinked they were gone. At this point she raced to the door battling the rain. She wanted to get to the house so badly. She needed it.

She finally reached the door. She was going to just barge in, but thought for a moment. Maybe someone lived there. She lifted her hand to knock. It shook like a life. She knocked three times. After a moment the door opened. There stood a blonde balding man with a hunchback. He was wearing a black tail coat, black trousers and a white shirt with blood stains on it. He looked at her and said quietly, "Hello."

**Chapter 4.**

"Look. My names Stefani but you can call Lady Gaga. I just need to check out your house because I'm suffering from a really bad decease." She explained. The man's face stood still. Silence. But it broke. "What decease?" He asked staring at her blankly.

"Writers block. Now please let me in."

"You're wet."

"You don't say. I thought you would let me in immediately. Most people would die for the privilege," He just stared at her, and she grew tired and angry of it, "Listen, mister…"

"Riff Raff."

"Mister Riff Raff, do you know who I am?" He was silent. "I'm Lady Gaga! You know the singer of…Just Dance! Do you know Just Dance?! _Just Dance. Gonna be ok. Dada doodoo. Just Dance. Spin that record babe! _WHY DO NOT KNOW ME!!!!_" _Riff Raff stared at her for a moment. Just then, a flash of lightning flashed which caused her to jump, "Jesus!" Riff Raff took her hand, "I think you had better come inside." She looked at him with the most disgusted look ever, "Finally!!" She stormed into the hallway patting her wet wig. She didn't like her brown hair.

When she put her wig back on, she looked up. She was amazed at the site of the gothic castle. She loved it completely. "Wow. I should have used this place to film Paparazzi," She heard the heavy doors behind her shut closed, "Your…castle is amazingly big." She felt an arm wrap round her waist to undo her coat. "Hey! Stop it you asshole!" She shouted but Riff Raff continued. He finally pulled the coat from her. She wore along black leather jump suit. It was rather tight and had a little hood to match it. Just as she was about to complain she heard music playing in another room. It was a party. "Is that a party I hear?!" She asked getting excited, "I love parties!!! I always sing at them."

"I love parties; you love parties, we all love parties!!!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. Stefani turned to where the voice came from. The stairs. There was a red-head girl sliding down the railings laughing. She was dressed as a French maid but had a German accent. Stefani decided to cut her laughing, "It's amazing how I didn't see you until I actually saw you." Soon the doors burst open from the room the music had been playing. The music stopped, she turned around slowly and looked into the room. It was filled with lots of people madly dressed. She shrugged her shoulders walked into the room and into the centre. There was along silence. Something was scary about it. "You should all be in my new music video!" One of the girls in the crowd knew who she was. "Your Lady Gaga!" She shouted. The girl was so sequiny and shiny. The girl laughed and giggled but Stefani looked away to a stage. Something caught her eye. Someone sat on the stage on a big throne. It was a man with black curly hair. Black corset with fishnets and heels. He wore very heavy makeup. He stared at her like she was something he wanted for life. He stood up and walked over to her. She couldn't take her eyes off his beauty. She never knew men could be that attractive. As he walked towards her, he winked. She blushed. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He couldn't his eyes off her. He finally reached her. He put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. He began to kiss her neck. She breathed deeply. There was only one song line going on and on in her head.

'_Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or want Fame, are you in the game?' _He planted a kiss on her lips and pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes, saw the smile on her face and said, "So, who might you be?"

Just then her smile faded. She stepped back from him. He didn't know what was wrong with her. She struck him in his face and he stumbled back holding it. She had the most disgusted look ever again. "WHY DOES NO ONE NO WHO I AM?!" The girl wearing the sequined clothes stood up and shouted, "I know who you are!!" Stefani pointed her finger at her and quickly shouted, "SHUT UP!!"

"Okay!" She immediately sat down. Stefani was able to make out what she whispered to someone beside her, "Lady Gaga just told me to shut up."

Riff Raff hobbled towards the Transvestite whispering something. He turned to look at her and said, "Stefani. As in Gwen Stefani." It just made it worse! A lot worse! "Yeah, you know who Gwen Stefani is but you don't know who I am!" She shouted. The Transvestite walked towards her. "Why are you here anyway, Lady Gaga?" He asked. She looked away from him, "My friend's car wheel went flat. She's waiting for a repair service." Frank started to grow a grin on his face, "Well, why don't you stay for the night or maybe a bite."

**Chapter 5.**

The sequined girl showed Stefani to her room. On the way it was non-stop talk! She would say things like, "I'm Columbia! I love Bad Romance! What made you write Bad Romance? Are you the Queen of Pop. Did you ever meet Michael Jackson? Who's your boy friend? Can I be your new best friend? I love your singing voice! Do you like Beyonce?" Stefani couldn't stand her voice, "LOOK! Listen…you're really nice but…" She was cut off by a piercing scream, "LADY GAGA SAID I'M NICE!!!!" Stefani decided to continue, "…but I love it when it's quiet." She placed her finger on her lip. The rest of the walk to her room was really quiet. Columbia stopped in front of a door and opened it. Stefani stepped inside the room. It was dull…Really dull. She turned to Columbia, "Excuse me. Where is my room?" Columbia just giggled and skipped away.

Stefani walked towards the bed and lay down. Even though the room was empty and miserable, the bed was heavenly comfy. She noticed a TV in the corner. She spotted a remote beside. She stood up, grabbed it and walked back to the bed. This time she fell back into it. She flicked through the channels but there was something missing.

Just then the red head maid walked, "House keeping." Stefani leaned up with the gloomiest look ever. She turned towards the red head, "There…is no…MTV." Magenta looked at her as if she (Stefani) had grown another head.

The red head started to dust around the room. She stared at Stefani. Then she looked back at her, "what are you looking at, Betty?!" The maid stood up and walked over to Stefani who also stood up. "No offence, but my name is not Betty. It's Magenta. And it's way better than having a name that sounds like baby food." Stefani's mouth shaped like an O. She decided to stand up for herself, "It's also a name that is number 1 in the billboard charts." Magenta stared down at her, because she was obviously taller than her, she opened her mouth and said, "I don't know what the billboard charts are but they sound…popular." Stefani started to smile, "Oh My Gosh! Oh God. It's show great the way I can make friends really easily!" Magenta gave her an unbelievable look, "Maybe they're just using you."


	2. Falshback

Stefani lay on the bed remembering what Magenta said to her. She kept telling herself that the maid was wrong. She couldn't get to sleep.

"Stupid, horrible French or German maid! Everyone wants to be my friend. She's just jealous because I'm famous and she's not," she wined. Stefani remembered a time when she was practicing Just Dance with Colby O'Donnis.

*Flash back.  
*********************************************************

Stefani and Colby sat together on his sofa practicing Just Dance.

"Let's practice your lines now," Stefani insisted. Colby nodded. He looked at the lines on the page. He rolled his eyes and said, "I'll try it with no lyrics." Stefani nodded. Stefani took the lines from him. When he sang she would see if was singing the right lines.

"_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue,  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw,  
And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady trying to pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorrow' yeah." _He sang. He stared into Stefani's beautiful eyes. As she read the lines she nodded. He was singing perfectly. _  
"Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down._"

"_Just Dance,"_ Stefani finished for him, "That was so perfect!" Stefani giggled a little. Colby giggled too. Then his face was serious.

"And so are you. You're so beautiful and pretty." He moved closer to Stefani. She giggled, looked away and said, "Quit playing."

"I'm not playing," Colby began to kiss her neck, then her jaw line and then her lips. She pulled away looking shocked. Colby stared at her, "Make me a star, Stefani. Make me a star."

Stefani started to shake. She struck Colby on the face. She got up and walked out of the room. Behind her she could hear him shout, "I'm your biggest fan, and I'll follow you until you love me." Stefani started to cry.

Stefani remembered that time so well. She started to cry, "Magenta was right. People use me to be famous." She wiped her eyes dry. The room was quiet.

There was a knock at the door. Stefani leaned up, "Who is it? Who's there?"

**Authors note: Hey! That part about Colby O'Donnis didn't actually happen to Lady gaga. I hope you liked that chapter. Don't worry! There's more to come. I have a special guest star coming into it. There's only one person who I have to told. All the rest of you guys can guess! :D**

**--Nicola—**

**xx**


	3. A place to hide

**Chapter 7.**

"It's me, Columbia," the red-head whispered. Stefani sighed and said to herself, "Shit. It's her."

Columbia walked over towards her and sat on the bed, "I just wanted to see if you're alright."

"Well I'm fine so just go away." Stefani lay back down on the bed. Columbia became closer to her, "Do you need anything," She whispered into Stefani's ear. Shivers went down her spine, "Maybe…a little bit of company." She kissed Stefani's neck over and over again.

"Stop it."  
"But why? I'm having so much fun." She continued to kiss her neck. Stefani had enough, "I SAID STOP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She grabbed Columbia's hair and pulled it hard. To her surprise she never heard a scream. She looked at her hand and saw a wig. When she looked up she saw Frank.

"You!" She shouted. "I'm afraid so, love. But isn't it nice?! I just want to touch you."  
"Get off of me!" Stefani struggled. Frank began to kiss her neck again. He said, "I just want a little bit of sex." Stefani raised her leg and kicked him in his groin. He was doubled over in pain. Stefani knew that she could escape. She ran down the hall looking in rooms to find someone to help her. She was scared but at the same time she was excited. She didn't know why.

Stefani opened a door and looked inside. There _were_ people in it. Riff Raff and Magenta sat at the bottom of the bed tonguing there faces off! Stefani felt embarrassed. Riff opened his eyes and saw Stefani in the doorway. Magenta looked around to see her. The two soon had smiles on their faces. "Hi!" Magenta greeted her. "Come in if you want." Riff offered. Stefani pictured Riff and Magenta tonguing again while she, herself, sat and watched with popcorn by her side. "No thanks." She shook her head, closed the door and ran down the hall again, but came to the last room. She opened the door and peeked inside. Guess who was in there?  
"Hey, Lady Gaga! Can I help you?" Columbia asked looking up from her magazine. Stefani nodded her head, "Yes, I need somewhere to hide."

"Well, come on in then!"

**Authors note: Well was it good? Don't worry Frank's not gonna hurt her. You guys still trying to guess who the guest star is? I'll give you a clue it's not Colby O'Donnis! Leave a comment!!! I love you, my lil monsters!**


	4. Found and a word of warning

**Chapter 8.**

Frank stormed down the hall looking into every room. He saw that everyone he came to was empty. Then he came to Riff Raff and Magenta's room.

The couple sat on the bed kissing passionately. When they heard the door open they pulled away quickly. Frank looked in the room and saw the siblings giving weird hand gestures.

"Paper! Rock! Scissors!" They shouted in unison. Magenta showed a scissors sign while Riff showed a paper sign. "Oh, yay! You won, the most popular, amazing, pretty queen ever." Riff said in a bored tone.

"Magenta! Riff Raff!" Frank called. Even though the siblings knew he was standing there, they stood up quick. Frank continued, "Wear is that new girl, Stefani?!"

Riff looked at Magenta.

Magenta looked at Riff.

Riff stood forward and said, "To be honest, we don't know." Without a word Frank turned around and began to walk down the hall again. Frank began to get fed up.

Finally, came to the last door. He put his ear to the door. He could hear girls chatting inside.

(Inside Columbia's room…)

"I don't know why I didn't like you before. You're really nice." Stefani explained reading a Vogue magazine. Columbia turned around from her mirror and said, "Thank you. The only other friend I have is, Magenta. But I bore her sometimes." Stefani remembered what Magenta said earlier to her, "Yeah, she's sort of friendly."

"I know she seems a bit mean to you but she was like that to me when I first came here. Yeah but you and Magenta could be my best friends. My little monsters," Stefani put the magazine down on the ground. "You know--"

"I KNEW YOU WOULD BE HIDDING IN HERE!" Franks voice boomed. Stefani leaned up in the sofa bed ready to run. Frank ran over to her. His arm blocked her way. She found herself in that feeling again. She was scared and excited.

"Listen to me. I will sleep with you tonight. Then you shall see what I am really like." he explained. He began to run a finger around her chest and body, "I wonder how experienced you are." Frank moved away from her. He took one last look at her before he left. "Until tonight, Alejandro." He said. Then fled the room. Columbia just stared at Stefani. She looked back at her. All Columbia could say was, "He always like this."


	5. Columbia's Love

**Chapter 9.**

Magenta and Riff lay on the bed trying to catch their breaths. They needed air, desperately. Riff looked at Magenta. Magenta looked at Riff. She noticed him starting to get up off the bed, "I have to go see how the guests are." Magenta looked confused, "they're still awake?!" Riff turned to Magenta, "Yes. The do all nighters sometimes." Magenta gave out a sigh. She looked upset. Riff sat down on the bed again putting an arm around her, "My most beautiful sister, what is wrong?" Magenta looked up to her brother with puppy-dog eyes.  
"I won that little game of ours, so I say…" she leaned in closer to him. She whispered, "…we go for round two." Riff chuckled in delight as he lay back down on the bed.

(In Columbia's room.)

Stefani looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her new corset suited her. It was plain white, with no lacing on it. She loved it. Columbia brushed her hair. It was really silent for a long time. Stefani didn't like this so she decided 2 break the silence.  
"D-does Frank always treat you like that?" she asked. She turned her head slightly. Columbia sighed, "No, but he gets really violent sometimes. And he's so selfish. He usually beats Riff up, he sleeps with Magenta when he wants and he always gets jealous when I bring Eddie here." Stefani spun around to Columbia, "who's Eddie?" Columbia looked away with a dreamy look on her face. Then she looked back to her, "he's my true love. He's like the sun stopping the rain and a single flower in the Sahara desert. He will always be my one and only love. I love him in his car. I love him at the bar. I love him everywhere!" Stefani giggled a little bit, "you must be really in love."  
"Yeah, I am, actually. He's just so…" Columbia couldn't finish her sentence. Stefani looked at the mirror again. She didn't want to think about what would happen with Frank. Although, she felt that same feeling. She was scared and excited. "Well, are you coming downstairs? The guests are still awake. They do all nighters," Columbia asked. Stefani nodded and they both stepped outside the door……but stopped when Riff and Magenta almost bumped into them. They were running down the hall.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" Riff shouted trying to get in front of Magenta. "NO YOU'RE NOT!!!" Magenta replied. They both ran down the stairs. They ran for the ballroom door. They both barged in which caused all the Transylvanians to stare. "I WON!!!!" Magenta shouted. All the Transylvanians started to talk to each other again. Riff and Magenta noticed Frank sitting in his throne. "Oh, shit." Riff mumbled.

Riff spun around when there was a knock on the door. Riff told Magenta to wait were she was. He walked up to the door. He opened the door and saw a beautiful girl standing there.

"Hello." He greeted her.

"Hi, how are you. I need to hide here…from my over protective body guards." She replied. Riff looked confused.

Then the girl replied, "I'm Beyonce."

**Authors note: There you have it! The guest star. Well done to those who thought it was Beyonce. Thanks, Becka (Fluffy) for keepin it a secret**


	6. Jealousy it's a disease get well soon!

**Chapter 10.**

Stefani looked around the room. She stopped to talk to some of the guests. Most of them wouldn't know who she is while others thought she was transpop, another planet in Transylvania. She never really knew where that was actually. She began to get board. Usually she went to bed when she had nothing to do, but if she went to bed, would Frank get angry? Would he kick her out in the pouring rain? Would he keep her until she sleeps with him? All these questions were making her head dizzy. She felt like she was going to faint.  
Stefani saw Columbia across the room with some other guest. She finished a glass of Champaign and walked towards Columbia. She didn't want to be at the party anymore. Stefani finally reached where Columbia was sitting.

"Um…Columbia?" Columbia turned to face her. She smiled at the sight of her new friend. She wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer, she then turned to the guests and said, "This is my new best friend, Stefani. I'm her little monster!" Stefani pulled away, "listen I'm going to bed because I'm exhausted so g'nite!"  
"Night!" Columbia replied. Stefani started to walk up the stairs, not noticing the new guest at the door.

"Yeah, Jay's always like that. Always leaving people at the door to wait, but he's did it so many times to me so I'm cool with just standing here." Beyonce said to Riff. He seemed to be quite attracted to this girl. He looked behind her and saw some flashing lights. They were Beyonce's body guards. Riff took hold of her hand. I felt so soft, softer than his sister's. "You should really come inside unless you want those over protective body guards to jump on top of you." Beyonce didn't let go of his hand. She stepped inside the castle patting her wet hair. Riff took the opportunity do something nice for her. He started to take her coat off for her. She turned and smiled, "Thank you." Riff hung the coat up on the banister. Beyonce looked down at the ground and saw another coat. It was black and it was leather. She recognised it from somewhere.

"How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman." Beyonce lifted her head towards the stairs. She couldn't believe what she saw. The most hottest transvestite ever. "He's just a little brought down because when you knocked he thought you were the candy man." He continued. He walked towards her but she stepped back. She didn't look happy, "Who the hell are you?" She asked. Frank took her hand, "I'm am Frank-n-furter." He began to kiss her hand until she snapped it away. She turned to Riff and asked, "who's this, The joker?" Riff tried not to laugh. Who knows what punishment he would receive. "This is my master." He replied. Beyonce looked away to Frank. She still didn't look happy. Riff didn't like this look. Frank didn't look to happy either. "Um…how about she stays for the night, master? Her…bodyguards are causing her hassle." Frank looked at her. A wide grin grew across his face, "Well, of course. I get the maid to guide you to your room" Frank turned around and shouted, "MAGENTA!!!" His voice echoed through the house. Beyonce turned to Riff again and, surprisingly, gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. Riff hugged her back.

The ballroom doors swung open. It was Magenta. When she entered she looked at her brother and the new girl, who were still hugging, shocked with what she saw. Frank cleared his throat which caused Magenta to tune in. "Yes, Master?" Frank walked up to Magenta and whispered so Beyonce would not here, "take this girl to a room and make sure she does not see Lady Gaga." A grin spread across their faces and Magenta replied simply, "Yes, Master."

"Beyonce stepped into a very dull room. It was quite similar to Stefani's. The bed looked rather comfy but Beyonce didn't want to go to bed at this time of night.

"Who's that guy with the blonde balding hair?" Beyonce asked. At this Magenta felt a rush of jealousy run through her body but she tried to calm herself, "umm…he's my brother, Riff Raff."  
"Well, tell him I said thanks again."  
"Will do!" Magenta said in a cheery voice even though she was really peeved off. She rolled her eyes. She was about to walk out of the room when Beyonce stopped her.  
"Can I have a look around? I mean this castle is just so big and it just needs to be explored."  
"Sure."  
"I'm gonna leave all my stuff here so don't touch anything, ok?" Beyonce left the room and walked down the corridors.

At that moment Magenta jumped at the sound of music. It didn't sound like music. It was coming from Beyonce's bag. Magenta walked over towards it and opened it. The music was more clearer now. _"All the single ladies, all the single, all the single ladies now put your hands up!" _It came from a small devise that looked a bit like a telephone. It had a screen and numbered and lettered buttons. On the screen it said '1 new message. Read now?' Magenta clicked a button which was labelled ok. The screen changed. It said 'For the last couple of hours pop sensation Lady Gaga has vanished! And now we've just heard Beyonce Knowles is also missing. If you know where they are just call 83751. Thank you.'

A wide grin was plastered on Magenta's face. She didn't really like Beyonce. She didn't like Stefani either. She wanted rid of both of them. Especially Beyonce. She couldn't see her darling brother fall for another girl. Even worse…an Earth girl.

She began to dial the number. She heard about four ringing noises and than a "Hello this is pop star protection programme. How may I help you?"

"I know where Lady Gaga and Beyonce Knowles are."

Beyonce roamed the long hallways. They were so dark and gothic. She really loved this place. As she was walking she sang, _"__You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true."_

She stopped singing when she heard another voice singing. It sounded familiar. _"If __everything was everything But everything is over, Everything could be everything, If only we were older" _ Beyonce saw an open door next to her. She took a peek inside. She saw blonde woman looking at herself in the mirror singing. _"Guess its just a silly song about you And how I lost you And your brown eyes." _The blonde stopped singing. She looked down at the ground. Beyonce knew only one thing to say.  
"You've been a bad girl," Stefani looked up a little bit. She looked in the mirror and saw Beyonce's refection. Beyonce smirked as she continued, "a very, very, bad, bad girl, Gaga." Stefani began to smirk to. She knew what to say. She turned around to face Beyonce and said, "mmhm, honey-bee."

**Authors note: God I loved that chapter! Cant wait to see the reviews. Especially fluffy96's and Magenta-Skye's comments. You guys rock!!!! xxx **


	7. Something unexpected

**Chapter 11.**

"So all this time you've been playing around in this castle. What the hell? You're a celebrity. You're supposed to be out there." Beyonce complained after Stefani explained the whole situation, "not in doors where it's too hot and too dark." Stefani really wasn't interested in what Beyonce had to say. She just wanted to talk about the latest gossip. Maybe she could change the subject.

Beyonce gave out a heavy sigh and sat down on Columbia's bed. Stefani walked over and sat beside her, "So, did you decide on what song we're going to release? Videophone or Telephone?" Beyonce looked up at Stefani. She knew when her friend wasn't bothered to hear her give a lecture. She giggled. "I was thinking both." The two girls started to giggle. Beyonce stood up and began to walk towards the bedroom door. "Where are you going?" Stefani asked. Beyonce turned around. She noticed Stefani didn't move, "Downstairs. Are you not coming?"

"No."

"Right then try and get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok." Beyonce left the room and began to walk down the corridors. She needed her bag. She turned into her own room. But surprisingly she saw Magenta leaving it. She didn't even greet her. The red head was just singing to herself looking down on the floor as she left. She sang _"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love, Papa-paparazzi." _Beyonce didn't like Magenta that much. There was something freaky about her.  
She just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room. She snitched as she said to herself, "Right. I'm just going to say hi to the guy then leave," she paused for a moment. She really did like Riff, but as a friend. She didn't love him. He probably loved her but couldn't tell her that. At this point Beyonce was out the door.

Magenta entered the ballroom and saw that Frank was no where to be seen. She also saw her brother and Columbia talking together. Since the master wasn't there she decided to join them.

"There's Magenta!" Columbia pointed. Magenta reached the two. "Where's the master?"  
"I don't know. I think he's gone to bed." Magenta rolled her eyes when she heard this. She couldn't stand how lazy Frank was.  
"Hi guys" Magenta turned her head to the voice. She almost screamed when she saw it was Beyonce. Her eyes went wide. Then she turned to her brother who was completely entranced by Beyonce's beauty. "Well, if it isn't Sasha Fierce." Columbia commented with a giggle, "I can't believe that there's another celebrity in the house." She giggled again in her high pitched voice. "Well, it's your lucky night, girl." Beyonce giggled too. Riff just stared Beyonce in awe. But Magenta looked at her with jealousy. "Could this night get any better?" She thought in a sarcastic tone.  
At that moment the music in juke box was changed. It went from 'starstrukk' by 30h!3 to 'Fight for this love' by Cheryl Cole. Beyonce looked delighted and gave out a little squeal. "This is my favourite song." She giggle, "Come on. I want to dance." At that moment she took Riff's hand and led him off to where the other guests were dancing. They began a romantic slow dance. Magenta felt like she was going to hit the roof. She wanted nothing more than to kill Beyonce Knowles. But she already had something in mind. _"We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love. We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love. __We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love. If it's' worth having, it's worth fighting for." _Columbia sang.Magenta was ready to kill someone at this point. Its either Columbia didn't know what she was doing because she was stupid or she was rubbing it in her face.  
Although, Riff looked rather happy. He's was really sad these days because of what the master made him do or what punishments he received. Magenta liked the smile on his face. Beyonce might only see Riff as a friend. Maybe Riff felt the same way. But still, Magenta wanted it to be herself who was dancing with Riff.  
At that moment Beyonce became closer to Riff. She lay her head on his left shoulder. Magenta became very jealous again. She just wished Beyonce would leave her brother alone.  
As if right on cue, Beyonce lifted her head from Riff's shoulder. Magenta felt a rush of relief go through her body. Maybe Beyonce would let go of him.  
Beyonce couldn't take her eyes of Riff. Riff looked deep into her eyes too. At that moment their lips met. Magenta almost had a heart attack. She felt as if she couldn't breath. Her eyes were wide with rage. There was no sound to be heard. Magenta didn't even here Columbia calling her.

"Mags, listen to me! What's wrong with you?!" The worried groupie cried. Magenta wouldn't listen. Columbia struck her across the face. Magenta stared at her in disbelief. "Mags, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Magenta ignored her. She walked up to Riff and Beyonce.

* * *

They both pulled away. Riff noticed Beyonce had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just, I feel like I'm being unfaithful to Jay. I love him. And he loves me." Riff nodded. He understood what she was talking about. "I feel the same way because I'm in love with Magenta, my sister. She will always be the one for me." Magenta over heard this. She didn't know what to say. She felt happy. She decided to talk to them instead of ripping Beyonce's head off.

"Hello, brother." She greeted Riff.

"Hello, my dearest sister. I was just talking about you." He replied,

"Really. I was just thinking about you."

"That's nice."  
Riff and Magenta noticed that Beyonce was looking away at the stage. Her head was tilted. "Is this an empty stage I see before me?" She asked. A smile spread across her face. Columbia joined them to see what was going on. Beyonce looked at the three and said, "Would you guys join me in a little song tonight?"

"HELL YEAH!" Columbia shouted.  
"Ok." Riff and Magenta said it in unison.

**Authors note: Okay…I know it seemed unexpected for Riff and Bey to kiss. I just thought it would be so cute! Anyway leave comments cuz…u know…I luv em' ^_^**


	8. Bad Romance

**Authors note: Hope u guys enjoy this chapter. Mags has her hair straightened by the power of Beyonce's GHD's! This is when it gets good! Can't wait to read reviews by Fluffy96 and Magenta-Skye (my best friends!) I also thank Erin, Orla, Gwen and Caoimhe for supporting me by reading this story! (You guys rock too!!!!) Enjoy. (L)**

**Chapter 12.**

The other guest's became confused. They were all told to sit down and look towards the stage. They were sitting in the dark for 20 minutes. Some of them started to walk out of the room and some were patient enough to wait. The curtains covered the stage. The guests didn't even know that there would be an act.  
Right at that moment the curtains opened. In the middle of the stage was a woman with short cherry red hair. She wore a white mini dress with black 5" heels. To her left was another woman with long straight auburn hair. She wore a black mini dress with white 5" heels. Then on the right side there was a man with long blonde stringy hair. He wore a top hat with a Chicago style suit with black and white zoot suiter shoes. They stood on the stage very still.  
"Is that Columbia, Magenta and Riff Raff?" One guest whispered to the other. "I believe it is." He replied.  
Right at that moment, Columbia shouted, "HIT IT!" Music began to play as Columbia began to sing.  
"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance_," When most of the guest who wanted to leave heard her voice they went back to their seats, "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_ _Caught in a bad romance. Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! GaGa-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance. Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! GaGa-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance_." The guest started to applaud Columbia. Next to sing was Magenta, "_I want your ugly, I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love, Love-love-love, I want your love.  
I want your drama, the touch of your head, I want you leather studded, kiss in the scene, I want your love, love-love-love, I want your love." _The guests applauded Magenta; they really were starting to be entertained. The spot light was on Riff this time, "_I want your horror, I want your design, 'Cause you're a criminal, As long as your mine, I want your love, Love-love-love, I want your love.  
I want your psycho, your vertical stick, Want you in my rear window, baby your sick, I want your love, Love-love-love, I want your love." _When he finished there was an enormous applauding from the audience. They loved all three of them. When the applauding stopped, Columbia, Magenta and Riff all came to the back of the stage and began to sing together, _"You know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want it bad, Bad romance." _At that moment the lights went out but the music continued to play. This time a new voice was heard. The lights came back on and revealed a woman with dark hair, skin and eyes. She wore a cabaret style outfit with a hat to match. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders. All of the men in the audience wanted to be with her. She sang, "_I want your love And I want your revenge, I want your love, I don't wanna be friends, Je veux ton amour et Je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends." _She had the most beautiful voice anyone ever heard. She continued, "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance."_

All four of the singers came together in the center of the stage and sang, "_I want your loving and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance, I want your loving, All your love is revenge, You and me could write a bad romance!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance!" _Columbia finished the act with_, "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom mum-mah! GaGa-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance!" _

The audience stood up from there chairs and cheered. They never saw anything as spectacular as that song. They all began to throw roses up at the stage.  
They all gave each other hugs. "That was the coolest thing ever!" Beyonce shouted. Columbia squealed with delight as she saw the audience applauding her. Riff and Magenta gave there secret sign to each other like they usually would do. All four of the entertainers ran off stage into the back. "I can't believe how good we were." Magenta cheered. "I think it's the most amazing thing I've ever done." Riff said. He smiled at the thought.

**Authors note: Ok…I admit…this chapter sorta sucks! I was actually bored writing it. Anyway leave comments. xxx**


	9. Halo

**Authors note: Ok I know the last chapter kinda sucked but I promise theres a little more romance in this chapter! fangirl squeal If I were you I'd listen to Halo while it gets good. XD I really cant wait to read comments from fluffy96, magenta-skye and my school friends! **

**Chapter 13.**

While all the fun and entertainment was going on downstairs, Stefani was upstairs in her room sleeping. She couldn't hear all the music being played. Nor did she hear someone come into her room.  
The figure stood and watched over her. She was even more beautiful when she was asleep. They lay down on the bed beside her as she moaned a little. She began to wake but didn't open her eyes. She knew someone was in the room. The person began to kiss her softly. She never felt something so soft before. The lips that kissed her moved away. She immediately opened her eyes. She saw Frank looking down at her. He began to caress her cheek with his finger. This time she didn't run away. Something inside told her it was ok to fall for this man.

Frank began to kiss her again. This time she opened her mouth to let Franks tongue in. The kiss was so passionate so wouldn't stop kissing him back. She loved him so much. Frank pulled away and climbed inside the covers. They both began to remover their clothes. Stefani wanted to do this. She needed Frank. She vowed this would be the best night of her life.

"Oh please…just one song!" Columbia begged. She wasn't tired at all. (**AN: after all…it is Columbia! XD) **She wanted more music. She had been nagging Beyonce for like half an hour. "Do Single Ladies! That's the best song ever." She insisted. Beyonce looked away from her sipping a drink. She was getting kind of bored listening to Columbia. If she heard one more word the she'd—"PLEASE!" Columbia shrieked. Beyonce almost smashed her glass, "Fine! Ok! I'll do it. But not single ladies. I think something a little more romantic would do." Columbia began to squeal with delight.  
Beyonce made her way to the stage. Everyone turned to look at her. She was happy Riff was still in the room. The song just made her feel so romantic. "Alright, I'm going to sing a last song for the night, ok? I'm gonna sing halo. This song always makes me think of love so all you people out there enjoy this."  
As the music began Beyonce looked towards where Riff was standing. She thought of Jay as she looked at him. She didn't know what to do.  
_"__Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound__."_ Most of the guests were in the middle of the room slow dancing. Beyonce looked away from Riff as she imagined them her dancing with him again. She looked down to the floor as she continued to sing.

"_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out__."_ She looked back up at Riff. He instantly knew that she was singing this song for him.

"_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away"  
Magenta noticed that Riff and Beyonce were both looking at each other. She began to get jealous again. She still hoped her plan would work. She couldn't wait to get rid of Beyonce forever!

"_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo"_

**Authors note: Interview time!!!! YAY!!!**

**Will Frank and Stefani live together forever?  
**Sadly no. But there is something big gonna happen!

**What's Magenta done? What has she planned?  
**I can't tell you that. It's a secret. She told me not to tell anyone. Hehe

**Okay, well what happens to Beyonce and Riff?  
**Something really good! Can't wait until all my fans read it. Right, can I go now?

**No! Not unless you tell me what Magenta is up to and what happens to Riff and Bey!  
**But I have to go to school! I've got KeyStage3 exams. There so important! There public exams!

**So, Every kid wants to skip school right!  
**Well I don't so uh…no.

**Fine, fine, you can go after you answer me one last question.  
**Ok…what's your question?

**Did you see Eastenders last night?**  
Oh my god. Yes!

**I missed it what happened?  
**Christian got the crap kicked into him by Amira's dad.

**Why?  
**Because he's gay with Syed! You know…Syed's married to Amira. Gay relationships are forbidden in there religion……HAY! I thought you said you had one last question…………….Don't you walk away from me! Or I'll…I'll…get my rabbit to eat you! :D


	10. Oh shit! It's the paparazzi!

**Chapter 14.**

Stefani stepped down each stair thinking about how much she was in love with Frank. "Like whoa. Oh my god, like whoa." All she could think about was Frank.  
Magenta stepped out of the ballroom with a wide grin across her lips. She looked at Stefani as she kept repeating the same thing over and over again like an old broken record player.  
Stefani looked down at her once she stopped. Magenta no longer had her hair frizzy or nor did she wear her maid outfit. She also changed her lipstick from a blood red to a light pink. Her hair was straighter and she wore a black mini dress with white heels.  
When there was a knock at the door, Magenta squealed with excitement. Stefani walked towards the door and opened. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was barely enough room to breath. Flashing lights blinded her and voices shouting and screaming made her hearing blur. How did the press know where she was. Magenta just sat with an evil smile.  
Stefani walked away from the door and ran up the stairs. Magenta watched as she left. Then she looked back to the door. She walked outside the house and saw a large crowd standing screaming Stefani's stage name. She closed the door with the same smile plastered to her face. "Everything is falling into place."  
_______________________________________________________

Stefani was leaning up against the elevator door. She heard a beat going on in her head. She wanted it to stop. But it wouldn't. She wanted to sing. That's the only way she could let it out. She stood up as she sang. 

"_We are the crowd_

_We're co-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you _

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastico."  
_She began to walk along the hall letting her trembling hand touch the wall.

"_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'cause you know that baby I…"_

She stepped into her room and fell back onto her bed as she remembered the terrifying saying Colby O'Donnis used.  
_"I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that i'll be_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise i'll be kind_

_But i won't stop_

_Until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi"  
_Stefani lifted herself off the bed and began towalk towards the window. She looked out and saw the crowd still standing there waiting for her.  
_"__I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you know I'm starting_  
_Between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt_

_Yellow dance in return_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

_'cause you know that baby I"  
_

Stefani pulled the curtains over forcefully. She clenched her fists.  
_"__I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi_

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi."

Stefani realized who called the press. Frank. "He just used me as a toy and now he wants to get rid of me!" She clenched her fists so tightly her hands began to bleed as she dug her nails into her palms. She started to walk towards the door.  
_"Real good, We dance in the studio  
Snap-snapped, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we'll still have fun."  
_

By now she was nearly at the entrance to Franks lab. 

"_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi_

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi"

Stefani entered the lab to find Frank experimenting on some sort of machine. Typical….he just acted like nothing was wrong.  
He looked up at Stefani as a smile spread across his face.  
"You monster!" Stefani shouted.

**Authors note: Review please!!!! No one reviewed the last chapter!! Please review, please! Anyway hope you enjoyed this.**


	11. Leaving you

**Author's note: Its coming to the end soon so enjoy this while you can. I'm getting all emotional.**

**Chapter 15.**

"_I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
Dance You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
We're Gonna Rock The Night Away."_

Beyonce watched as Magenta and Riff danced in a slow romantic way. She felt she needed to cry. But because of how beautiful the scene was. She saw an image of herself and Jay. Hand in hand, dancing to the slow beat. She missed him.

Columbia came into the room. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. She strode towards Beyonce and was about to tell her about what she discovered but was stopped when she saw Riff and Magenta. She wanted do be dancing the same way with Eddie. She missed him…so much.  
Even though Riff and Magenta where incest they didn't care. Years before when Riff was seventeen and Magenta was 15, back on Transsexual, they hated each other like any other brother and sister. They would usually fight over the TV **(A.N: Well duh) **and fight over who would go to earth first **(A.N: Yes there aliens**. **But Beyonce and Stefani don't know that. Teehee!)** When they were told they would be joining Frank on his mission to take over Earth, they got into a fight which ended up Magenta walking out the door. Their mother, Marisa, told Riff to go find her. He found her walking towards the train station, which a new train was about to leave for Transpop. She stopped walking when Riff shouted her name. As she turned around her hands formed it a fist. The street was empty. It was perfect that way so no one would here all the drama. Magenta walked towards him, her rage was rising.  
Riff noticed a growing bright light on one side of her face. She turned her head slowly towards it. She was shocked to see a car coming towards her. She couldn't move.  
Luckily Riff pulled her out of the way. When her eyes set on his worried face she saw tears forming in his eyes. At that moment their lips met. From that moment onwards they have been in love. 

The song ended and the siblings departed. They joined Columbia and Beyonce. "Guys…there are people outside the door and I mean tones of them." Magenta tried to hide a grin. Riff left the room and was followed by the three girls. He stopped when he saw Stefani storming down the stairs. She was followed by Frank.  
"Ba-hay-by, wait!" He shouted. Stefani spun around to his voice. Her eyes filled up with tears, "why? Let me guess just one more time? Well no! I loved, you here me, I loved you! You're like a sponge, you drained me of me love and emotion. Then you call the Paparazzi! Just to get rid of me" Tears began to stream from her eyes. Magenta felt a rush of guilt fell over her. "Listen, Stefani, I didn't do it! I swear on my mother's grave!"  
"Tell that to the press."  
"Stefani!"  
"What!"  
"I love you."  
Stefani looked away from him to the painting on the wall. She felt like the people in it. Trapped and lonely. "That's what they all say." Beyonce knew what it felt like to be treated this way. Stefani walked towards the door ready to leave. "Stefani!" She turned around once more, "what?"  
"You might want to use the back door." Stefani walked away to the back of the house followed by Beyonce. Stefani walked out the door. Dodging the paparazzi with skill, she cried her heart out.

**Authors note: Drama Drama DRAMA! I love it! I can't wait 2 read comments by Fluffy96! Lylas**


	12. Who Dunnit?

**Authors note: I...I actually have nothing to say...aha. Well enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 16.**

Riff awoke with his sister lying beside him on the throne. She was sleep. He moved closer to her and planted a kiss on herlips. This woke her from her peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes to see his eyes set on hers. The siblings began to kiss again. They remembered their first kiss. They remembered how worried they were of how their parents would react to the incest relationship.

They pulled away and sat up as Beyonce entered the room. She sat on the stage just staring at the floor counting each sparkle she saw.  
"Any luck?" Riff asked still holding his sister. Beyonce lifted her head a little bit but didn't make eye contact with the butler and maid.  
"He's just standing at his lab bench doing nothing. He's just staring at nothing," She replied. She could feel her eyes soaking up. She quickly wiped them, "he really loved her; and she loved him...I think."

Magenta began to smile, but it was an evil smile, "Well thank goddess for magazines."  
Beyonce looked up at Magenta surprised, "why?"  
"Well because they are so perfect for each other. After all, Lady Gaga is a man. Frank-N-Furter is a woman." **(A.N. My brother Stephen gave me that idea. AHA!)** Magenta began to laugh. But Riff and Beyonce just stared at her.  
"Magenta, you know that's not true," Riff said, "well you're right about Frank." Even though he liked the insult he still thought it was wrong.  
"YOU BITCH! STEFANI GOES THROUGH THAT KINDA' STUFF EVERY FRIGGING DAY! CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH AND BE NICE FOR ONCE? Or is it to much of a challenge for you?" Beyonce shouted. She was ready to kill someone. Magenta was in shock. The only other person who has called her a bitch was her father. Beyonce stood up and walked towards the doors, "I'm starting to think that you made that phone call." Beyonce continued walking but paused when she heard, "It _was_ me! But I did to get rid of you." Magenta stormed passed Beyonce out of the room. The doors slammed shut which caused her to jump. She turned slowly towards Riff. "I don't know what's wrong with her," he said.

"_Why, Stefani, why? I love you and never would do such a horrible thing. First time I saw you I fell for you. I wouldn't care about what people say about you. I would still love you. I want you to say Just Dance to me. Or how about I say to you let's play a Love game? If the paparazzi saw us together I wouldn't care. I'd love to be the one in your star struck life. Oh shut up Frank! You sound like all want the fame! Anyway, Stefani, I would call you everyday with my telephone. I don't want us to be in this bad romance. I want to be your paper gangster, your summer boy, your money honey...even better...I want to be Alejandro. Oh...there's nothing else I can say." _Frank was deep in thought. He noticed a piece a paper that was placed in front of him. He turned and saw Magenta enter the elevator. She turned around as the doors shut. Frank noticed she had been crying. He looked back when she left. He looked at the note. It read: I did it, sorry.  
-

Riff, Beyonce and Magenta sat on the stage. They sat in silence waiting for something good to happen.  
As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Riff got off of the stage and began to walk towards the doors but to his surprise someone already came through them. He was a young man with dark hair and sunglasses. He wore a t-shirt with a blazer over it and jeans. He held a gun in his hand. Beyonce stared at it in fear.  
"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH?" The man called. He noticed Beyonce was there, "Beyonce?"  
"Colby O'Donnis?" Beyonce stated directly at the man.  
"Beyonce?"Riff said as he wondered how she knew him.  
"Riff," she replied with a bit of worry in her voice.  
"Weird name!" Colby stated to Riff.  
"Colby!" Beyonce scolded him.  
They all stared at each other.  
"Beyonce."

"Colby O'Donnis?"  
"Beyonce?"  
"Riff."  
"Weird name."  
"Colby!"

"Beyonce."

"Colby O'Donnis?"  
"Beyonce?"  
"Riff."  
"Weird name."  
"Colby!"

"Right cut the crap! Where's Lady Gaga?" Colby shouted. No one answered. They all stood in silence. "WHERE IS SHE, YOU MOTHER FU-"  
Beyonce cut him off and answered, "We don't know, Colby. She just left." Colby grew an evil smile and murmured something. He then said, "Well, we're going to have some fun until she comes back...AND don't even say that she won't come back because she will when she finds out that I'm here." He then began to laugh manically. Magenta held Riff's arm tight. Beyonce just prayed in her head that Stefani would return...quick.

**Author's note: Rate and Review! Major cliff-hanger! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MMMMWWWHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAMN YOU! REVIEW please. X)**


	13. Waiting

**Author's note: After this there is only two chapters left. So get your tissues out. Cuz it's been fun.**

**Chapter 17.**

Colby passed back and forth murmuring something. Riff tried to work out what it was. He caught some of what he was saying. He was calling Stefani a bitch and he said he would kill her once she walked in the room. Colby slammed his hand on the stage, "Right, that's it. If she doesn't get here soon, we're making sacrifices." The three hostages didn't like the sound of the word. Riff didn't want his sister or his new friend to be killed. Colby walked slowly away from the stage. Riff walked up to him, "Then do it then. Do it to me." Magenta gasped in shock. Beyonce stepped behind Riff. She held his hand, "You don't have to, Riff."  
"Oh my! Look Beyonce has a new love. I wonder what Jay will say about that?" Colby taunted. "Do it and you're dead," Riff replied. "But, I don't know why she loves _you. _I mean, look at you, you're an old crippled man!" Colby laughed.  
Beyonce stood in front of Riff, "Don't listen to him, Riff. You have my love and your sister's love." Colby laughed even more, "You're incest? How pathetic!" Beyonce became angry with this remark. She turned around to Colby and her fist connected with his cheek. She turned back to Riff, "you're not sacrificing yourself." Colby took his hand away from his burning cheek and grabbed Beyonce's hair. He began to pull at it and shout, "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Riff punched Colby in the same spot Beyonce did. Colby lay on the ground clutching his face cursing. Beyonce joined Magenta on the stage who was in shock. "Don't you ever touch her again!" Riff screamed as he began to kick him. Colby shouted him to stop but Riff continued. Colby then pointed the gun at him. This caused Riff to halt.

Frank heard screaming and shouting from downstairs. Something was wrong. He then heard the name Lady Gaga which caused him to run towards the elevator. He begged it to go faster but it was at its normal speed. When it reached the last floor he ran straight for the ballroom doors. When he opened them he saw Colby lying on the floor pointing the gun at Riff. Colby began to laugh evilly.  
"This place is so weird!" He shouted between chuckles. Colby got off from the floor and pointed the gun at Frank. "Get over there with you're friends." Frank was scared. He just stood still. "NOW!" Colby screamed which caused Frank to run towards Riff, Beyonce and Magenta. Colby began murmuring again.

Stefani walked through the forest weeping heavily. She came to a clear spot in the forest where all the trees surrounded her. She knelt down and buried her head in her heads.  
"Hello?" A voice called. Stefani looked around franticly. No one was around. "Up here! Look up at the sky!" Stefani looked up at the sky. There was a tiny star all on its own. "I'm the planet of Transsexual, Transylvania. Our prince is in danger and you must help him." Stefani looked confused, "I-I-I don't know who the Prince is."  
"Oh but you do. His name is Frank-N-Furter." Stefani looked away from the sky. "He is being held hostage by a man named Colby O'Donnis. He is looking for you. Hurry! He mentioned something about sacrifices." Stefani began to run through the forest full speed. She wasn't going to let Colby hurt her friends.  
-

"What's going on?" Frank whispered to Riff. "This man, who claims to be called Colby, is looking for Lady Gaga. We don't know why though," Riff replied. Colby continued to pace. He kept murmuring. He then turned to the hostages and said, "That's it. We're using the sacrificing plan." They began to panic. "What?" Magenta gasped. "But, we did nothing wrong!" Frank shouted in fear. Colby stepped towards them, "SHUT UP!" He grabbed Beyonce's arm. He pushed her to the ground and pointed the gun in her direction. "SOMEONE FIND LADY GAGA OR THE NEXT HEADLINE IN TIMES MAGAZINE WILL BE BEYONCE KNOWLS MURDERED!" Riff's blood was boiling, "She's long gone! She won't come back, Colby!

As if on cue, Stefani burst through the doors. She looked out of breath and tired. "COLBY!" She shouted, "LEAVE THEM, YOU ASSHOLE!"

**Author's note: Lotsa drama. Comment pleeeeesssss!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Second last chapter. Plees handle this chapter maturely.**

**Chapter 18.**

"Ah, there you are, Gaga," Colby said with an evil smile, "you're just on time. I was just about to put Beyonce to her death." Stefani was ready to launch herself at him. She began to walk towards him, "You've been a bad boy." Colby began to laugh manically. Stefani didn't like the way he laughed. "SHUT UP!" She cried. Colby halted, "oh, very tempting today." Colby walked towards Frank and the others except Beyonce who was lying helplessly on the floor. She started to crawl towards the others but was pinned down by Colby's foot, "You're not going anywhere, bitch." Riff pushed past Frank. He had enough of Colby's crap. "Leave her alone!" He shouted. Riff picked Beyonce off the ground as Colby removed his foot. Colby made a face as in he was thinking "Now there's a good idea." He turned around to face Stefani and he began to walk towards her. He removed his blazer and began to unbutton his shirt.  
"I'm going to sleep with you tonight or your friends will suffer," he said evilly. He pulled Stefani closer to him. He began to under her white corset. She began to cry. "Stefani!" Frank shouted, "You don't have to do this!" Frank panicked; but Colby ignored him. Stefani stepped back from Colby holding the back off the corset. Colby then pushed her to the ground which caused her head to hit off it. Colby began to undo the corset again but no matter what, Stefani wouldn't let him. She began to feel dizzy as Colby crushed her.  
Then she felt her lungs fill with oxygen again. She saw Colby being pulled away. She leaned up and saw Frank beating him up. Then there was an ear piercing scream. Everyone looked towards the doors. Columbia stood there with the Paparazzi behind her. "You all saw what he tried to do! So get him!" The groupie shouted. At that moment the crowd began to run towards Colby. He then jumped out a near by window. He landed on his feet and ran off into his car. He was shortly followed but the crowd.  
"Are you okay?" Frank asked Stefani. He exchanged a hand to her. She took it and as she stood up she said, "Better." She then pressed her lips against Franks. Columbia began to get teary, "oh what a lovely couple."

**Authors note: Review!**


	15. Telephone

**Author's note: K' guys...I no I said it's only 1 chapter left but I've decided to put a couple more chapter.**

**Chapter 19.**

The paparazzi returned to the castle as they couldn't find Colby anywhere. "He must've run off somewhere," a young man said. "Hope he stays away," a woman replied, "if he ever layed a finger on any woman like that again he'll be getting taught a lesson by me!" The man nodded his head, "So what's your name?" The girl looked over at the man. She exchanged a hand towards him, "Ashley Ferguson." The man shook her hand, "isn't that Fergie's real name? Anyway, my names Chris. Chris Brown. I named after the singer."

By now the crowd were at the door. There were only about eleven people left because some of them got tired and decided to call it a day. When they entered the ballroom they were surprised. It was filled with odd looking people who were sitting down staring at the stage. The lights then went out except for the lights on the stage. There, on stage, stood Frank, Stefani, Columbia, Riff and Magenta. They all were looking towards the centre were Stefani stood. She looked rather odd (nothing new.) Her hair was shaped like a telephone. And she wore a white vest with a matching skirt. She had black six inch heels. Her eyes were covered with dark blue eyeshadow and her lips were a soft pink. In her hand she held a blue telephone.  
Music started to play from the juke box in the corner. This was her cue to begin.  
_"__Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy." _Frank began to walk towards her in between her song. He took her hand as he began to sing along with her. _"K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy," _they both sang. Now it was Frank's turn.

"_Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy."_

Stefani joined in with him. _"Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor."_

Columbia to sing along with the pair. _"_, _eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!"  
  
The three singers glared over to there left as Beyonce began her part.  
_"Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat no faster,  
Leave my girls no faster." _Riff joined her as she sang, _"I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'Cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
Sorry, I cannot answer!"_  
Magenta began as her brother and his new friend finished. _"Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
Of my phone r-ringing." _Beyonce decided to cut in before she could continue, _"Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'._

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'" The two girls began to sing the last line in unison, _"Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!"_

Everyone on the stage began to dance together as they sang the very last song they would sing together.  
_"Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
You're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!"  
The audience could still hear the music and very faintly heard voices coming from Stefani's telephone. They said , "We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again." As soon as the sound drowned out the audience cheered. The paparazzi took pictures of the stunning performance.  
Stefani ran into to Frank' arms planting kisses on his lips. When she pulled away she began to cry. "Stefani, what's the matter?" Frank asked. Stefani stroked his cheek, "I don't want to leave you, Frankie. I love you." Once again there lips connected. Frank felt Stefani's warm tears fall down her cheeks. He could feel the pain. He pulled away and said, "I love you too."

**Author's note: Review! give me good LONG reviews. Thank u 2 Fluffy96, my brother and school friends for reading this. Get ready for a good ending!**_  
_


	16. The End

**Authors note: Leave reviews! I'm getting all emotional cuz this is the last chapter! So enjoy everyone.**

Chapter 20.

The hallway was filled with Riff and Beyonce's voices.

"...and the way he jumped out the window...I was thinking 'Go on! Break a leg!'" Riff shouted adding a chuckle. Beyonce also added a giggle. Awkward silence...she broke this silence, "I don't want to leave you, Riff. As soon as Jay arrives, I probably won't be able to get into the car. And even if I do get in, while we're driving away my heart shall break into a thousand pieces." Riff sighed heavily, "I feel exactly the same way." Beyonce held his hand. Riff pulled her closer to him. Soon he planted a kiss on her luscious lips. It was more of a plain kiss...actually a playful kiss...actually it was a romance kiss!

Soon their lips parted. There was another awkward silence. This time Riff spoke, "I have to show you something." The couple began to run through the corridors. They ran into Riff and Magenta's room. As soon as they entered Beyonce threw herself on the bed. Riff began to shuffle things from under the bed. He pulled out a box. He opened it revealing a blue corset. It had an army sort of design. It was so sparkly. "It was for Magenta but I figured that you would need something to remember me by," Riff explained. Beyonce gasped, "really? Riff I can't- -"  
"Don't say anything. Just take it," he interrupted. He then kissed he cheek. "OK. I'm going to wear it in the music video for Telephone. Everyone has to see it. It's just so- -" Riff interrupted her by kissing her lips. She soon joined in.  
-

"Do you really have to go?" Frank asked. Stefani stared at the lab floor. She didn't know what to say, "yes." Both of them sighed. "I love you, Stefani," Frank said. Stefani looked up at him shocked. He stared at the ceiling dazed. "Don't say it like that, Frank. I know that we will meet again! Say it upbeat!" Frank looked at her and cheerfully said, "I LOVE YOU!"  
"Now, that's more like it!" They both began to kiss. It was the last kiss ever.  
"HEY! There's some big tough guy outside the house," Columbia barged in, "He's looking for you and Bey! He looks a lot like Jay-Z." Stefani walked towards the elevator, "That's because it is Jay-Z." Frank began to follow as did Columbia.  
-

Beyonce, Stefani, Frank, Columbia, Magenta and Riff walked out the door. They saw Jay standing outside his car. The car door was open so he leaned his elbow on it. "Come on gurls. Look, I love ya both but we gotta go, arite?" He said. Stefani looked over at Frank but looked away not wanting to cry. Beyonce did the same with Riff. Her heart was already breaking. The two girls climbed into the car. Stefani in the back...Beyonce in the front. As soon as Bey shut the door her heart broke completely. She looked down at the box containing the blue corset. "You OK, Bey?" Jay asked. Her eyes met with his, "fine." Her voice was shaky. He kissed her lips a little as he began to drive off. The two girls looked out of the back window. Their friends were still there. Columbia was crying as she waved to them goodbye. Riff put his arm around Magenta to comfort her. Frank blew a kiss to Stefani. She returned it. She would never forget this moment. This is the last day that she would ever see Alejandro, her true love.

_The End._

**Author's note: OK! I'm crying and weeping! My throat it dry. I can't believe I've finished it!**

**Thank-Q's**

**Fluffy96, Handymans-muse and Magenta-Skye for giving me lot's of support and reviews.  
My brother Stephen for giving me some ideas.  
My friends for leaving nice reviews and supporting me.  
And (last but not least) Seanan for just being her. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! xXx**


End file.
